This invention relates generally to rectilinear containers and in particular to rectilinear containers which can be varied in shape without disassembling the entire structure.
The variable shaped containers of the prior art generally included mechanical bracket arms or folding sides to achieve a change of shape.
Such structures were generally mechanically complex and expensive to manufacture.
The variable shape structure of the present invention is of much simpler design and less expensive to manufacture.